A video signal transmission system that transmits video signals to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) is known. In this type of video signal transmission system, a plurality of signals, such as a video signal for each of RGB, data-enable signal and sync signal, are transmitted between the video signal transmission device and video signal reception device.
Conventionally, a signal line is generally used for each signal between the video signal transmission device and video signal reception device. With this method, however, the number of physical signal lines increases. To solve this problem, Patent Document 1 proposes a configuration to decrease the number of signal lines by multiplexing a plurality of data and clocks.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-142872